Naruto, Shinobi God
by Scheffelman
Summary: See inside for summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I know should be working on my other stories, but I can't help it if I get a plot bunny for a new story.**

 **Summary: Naruto, at the young age of three started training to be a shinobi. At the age of five, Naruto unlocks Uchiha Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Two months after unlocking it, Naruto is able to use the EMS to its full potential. One week after mastering it, Naruto uses the Eye of Hypnotism on Hiruzen Sarutobi to leave the village on a training trip because during the two years before unlocking the EMS, Naruto met the Kyuubi. While on the trip, Naruto faces and kills Kisame Hoshigaki and took Samehada as a prize after Samehada chose Naruto to be its new wielder. Naruto also kills Gato in Nami no Kuni then heads to Uzushiogakure, where he finds the Dragon Clan summoning contract. After signing the contract, Naruto is transported to the Summoning Realm to train under the Dragon and Fox clans, Naruto signed the Fox Clan summoning contract to summon Kyuubi to the Human Realm. By the time the training is over, Naruto has unlocked his Uzumaki bloodline giving him Chakra Chains and the Rinnegan, his Hyuuga bloodline giving him the Byakugan, his Namikaze bloodline giving him affinities with all elements (including sub elements), and his Senju bloodline giving him super strength. Strong Naruto. Godlike Naruto. Smart Naruto. Multi-bloodline Naruto. Alive Mikoto. Naruto/Sasuke – brothers. Naruto/harem. Sasuke/Sakura. Civilian Council bashing. Elder Council bashing. Jiraiya bashing. Nice Danzo.**

"Talking."

' _Thinking.'_

"SHOUTING!"

" _Naruto telepathically talking to Kurama."_

" **Bijuu/Summons talking."**

' _ **Bijuu/Summons thinking.'**_

" _ **Kurama telepathically talking to Naruto."**_

 **Jutsu.**

 **(A/N).**

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu.**_

 **I don't own jack shit.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm three years old and smarter than I let people think. Only old man Hokage knows how smart I really am. Anyways, I'm running to Training Ground 44 aka the Forest of Death. I've set up an underground base in the Forest for me to stay in. Hokage-jiji or Danzo-jiji would come to bring me groceries. _'I need to ask Danzo-jiji if he can lend some of his ROOT ANBU to train me once a week. Not in Chakra but in physical strength.'_ I think to myself. I climb into the bed there to sleep.

 _Danzo's POV:_

"Hiruzen this has gone on long enough. Tomorrow, I will take a couple of ROOT to train Naruto-kun in physical strength by having him wear weights while doing push-ups, sit-ups, and laps around the village with ROOT watching over him." I say. "I agree Danzo. I will have Maito Gai go with you so he can teach some Taijutsu to Naruto-kun. Along with the eight Chakra Gates." Hiruzen says.

 _Time skip: next morning: Gai's POV:_

I was follow Hokage-sama, Danzo-san, and a few ANBU with the kanji for ROOT on their masks to the Forest of Death. "Hokage-sama, why are we heading for the Forest of Death?" I ask. "There is someone that lives there from time to time that Danzo will be having the ROOT ANBU with us train in physical strength. I had you come along to teach Taijutsu and the 8 Chakra Gates to this person as well." Hokage-sama says. "Who is this I can teach the Flames of Youth to?" I ask. "Naruto Uzumaki." Danzo-san says. "The container of the Kyuubi. I have no qualms against him. It maddens me that people gang up on a child. IT'S UNYOUTHFUL!" I say then shout at the end. "I agree. That's why you are to train the boy." Hokage-sama says.

 _Meanwhile: Naruto's POV:_

I was currently looking for edible plants when I hear a rustling in the bushes and hear people talking. I go to look and I see Hokage-jiji and Danzo-jiji with ROOT and someone in a Jounin vest wearing green spandex. "Hokage-jiji, Danzo-jiji you came." I say and run to hug them. "Who's that?" I ask pointing the man wearing green spandex. "This is Maito Gai. He will be teaching you Taijutsu and the 8 Chakra Gates. Before I forget, I brought you some groceries." Hokage-jiji says. "Hi there. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." I introduce myself. "My name is Maito Gai. When I'm done with you, you will be one of the most powerful shinobi out there." Gai says. "I appreciate it Gai-sensei. I do have one condition and that is no spandex." I say.

 _Time skip: one year: Naruto's POV:_

I have been training with Gai-sensei and some of Danzo-jiji's ROOT ANBU for a year. Gai-sensei has me meditating to see how many Gates I can unlock. During that, I find myself in a weird sewer.

 _Naruto's Mindscape:_

I walk around until I hear a voice that is female and sounds demonic. **"Come to me sweetie."** The voice says. I follow until I get to a huge room with bars held with a piece of paper with the kanji for seal on it. "Hello?" I ask into the cage. **"So nice of you to come sweetie. It got so lonely with you visiting. Please make yourself comfy."** The voice says. "Who are you? You sound female but also demonic." I ask then say. **"I'm surprised you've never heard me sweetie. Maybe this can help you recognize me."** The voice says right before I get swept up in nine fox like tails. "Kyuubi no Kitsune. Boss Summon of the Kitsune Clan. Why exactly are you in a cage in my head?" I say then ask. **"I'm not just the Boss Summon of the Kitsune Clan, I'm also the strongest of all the Bijuu except for the Juubi. As for why I'm in a cage in your head, you are my container. I was sealed into you. My last container was red haired woman named Kushina Uzumaki. On the night I attacked, Kushina gave birth to a blonde boy with blue eyes like his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. I was fine in Kushina until a man wearing a mask with the Sharingan tore me out and placed a Genjutsu on me and had me attack the village. Kushina died from the extraction and Minato died by using a forbidden jutsu to summon the Shinigami to seal me into his only son. Only an Uzumaki can hold me and I can only be sealed into a newborn child. So kit, did you get anything about your parentage in that?"** Kyuubi explains then asks. "I did. My mother was Konoha's Red Death and my father was Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Fourth Hokage." I say.

" **Listen kit. Since I was sealed inside of you, I looked at your DNA. I found out that you are a direct descendent of Madara and Izana Uchiha, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, and a Hyuuga. In one year I can have your Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan active if you do something for me."** Kyuubi says. "And what would that be?" I ask suspiciously. **"Change the place up and sign the summoning contract for the Kitsune Clan. And then become my mate."** Kyuubi says but mumbles the last part so I can't hear it. "What was last part?" I ask. All I get is a blushing fox as an answer. Kyuubi transforms into a 5'6" woman with fox ears on her head, nine fox tails coming out of her tailbone, blood red hair, and is completely naked. I get launched back by a nose bleed.

 _Five minutes later:_

I finally wake up from my nose bleed to see Kyuubi wearing a blood red kimono with ANBU pants and kunoichi style sandals. "Are you ok kit?" Kyuubi asks. "I'm fine Kyuubi-chan. Seeing you with as nude as the day you were born made my nose bleed. I'm only four and already get affected by females like that." I explain. "How long was I out anyways?" I ask. "Five minutes. Please call me Kurama from now on Naruto-kun." Kyuubi, no Kurama, says. "Alright Kurama-chan." I say. "By the way Naru-kun, since you're part Uzumaki, you can have the **Rinnegan** and **Chakra Chains**. When you're ready, I will unlock them." Kura-chan says. "Thank you Kura-chan. On to the reason I was meditating in the first place is to see how many of the 8 Chakra Gates I can unlock." I say with a smile at the beginning then get serious. "With my help you could unlock all 8 without any backlash. You still need to change the place up." Kura-chan says. I change my mindscape up to a field with a small forest, a small lake, and a cabin big enough for the two of us. The seal tag is on a collar around Kura-chan's neck.

 _Back in the real world: five minutes later:_

I just got finished opening all 8 Chakra Gates shocking Gai-sensei. "Gai-sensei, can you take to Hokage-jiji's office please." I ask. "Why certainly my most youthful student." Gai-sensei says. Gai-sensei and I head to the Hokage Tower.

 _Hokage Tower: Hiruzen's POV:_

I was just getting a smoke from my pipe when Gai and Naruto-kun walk in. "What can I you with Gai?" I ask. "Naruto wanted to come here for some reason Hokage-sama." Gai says in all seriousness. "Alright Gai. Leave Naruto-kun and I alone." I say to Gai and the ANBU watching. Afterwards I put up a Silencing seal on Naruto-kun's request. "What is it you wanted to talk about Naruto-kun?" I ask. "I know about the fox and about my parents. I don't hate you for not telling me because I know about their enemies. Kura-chan told me that I'm a direct descendent of the Shodaime, Nidaime, Uchiha Madara, and Uchiha Izana and some Hyuuga. I have the **Rinnegan** waiting, the **Byakugan** waiting, **Chakra Chains** waiting, the Senju super strength in the works along with the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. One year before I get the EMS. I want all this kept secret please. Only let a few people know including Danzo-jiji." Naruto says. "Alright Naruto-kun. This will be a SS-Rank secret." I say. "Thanks Hokage-jiji." Naruto-kun says while hugging me. I hug back.

 _Time skip: one year: Naruto's POV:_

'Well the year is over.' I think to myself as I channel Chakra into my eyes and they change into the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. True to his word, everything that Naruto told Hiruzen became an SS-Rank secret with only Danzo, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Hiashi Hyuuga knew of it. 'I'm glad that Mikoto-chan, Itachi-nii-san, and Hiashi-san gave scrolls on their clan jutsus and Taijutsu styles.' I think to myself.

 _Time skip: three months later: Naruto's POV:_

"Well it took me three months but I finally mastered my **Sharingan**." I say to myself. I then head to the Hokage Tower. "Hello Naruto-kun. What can I do for you?" Hokage-jiji greets and asks. I use **Eye of Hypnotism** and say, "You will give me a training trip that will last three to four years. Afterwards, you remember any of this." I then deactivate the **Eye of Hypnotism** when I leave. I say good bye to Hiashi-san and Mikoto-chan before leaving.

 _Time skip: one week later: Naruto's POV:_

" _Alright Kura-chan. Activate my_ _ **Byakugan**_ _bloodline please."_ I say. _**"Anything for you Naru-kun."**_ Kura-chan says. Five minutes later, I can see the Chakra in the air. I walk for a little while before encountering a blue skinned shark-like man with a sword covered in bandages walk in my direction. "Excuse me. Where are you going?" I ask politely. "Nowhere you need to worry your head off for." The guy says. "Oh well my name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" I introduce myself then ask. "Kisame Hoshigaki. The Tailless Tailed Beast of Kirigakure. Wait you said Uzumaki as in Kushina Uzumaki?" The guy says then asks. "Yes that's my mom." I say before dodging a sword swipe. I keep dodging till he is tired enough for me to use **Gentle Fist Style** right at his heart. "Damn you." Kisame says before falling on the ground dead. I was about to leave before I feel something rubbing my leg with purring. I look down a see a female same height as Kura-chan rubbing her head against my leg and purring. "Excuse me miss but who are you?" I ask. "My name is Samehada. You just killed my previous wielder so I chose you to be new wielder." The woman says. I pet her head with a smile. She purrs even more. Just then Samehada is engulfed in a bright light. When the light dies down, the sword Kisame was holding is floating where Samehada was laying. "Samehada?" I ask grabbing the handle. Purring is heard in the affirmative. "Well time to get going." I say.

 _Wave Country: Naruto's POV:_

"So this is Nami no Kuni. Looks bleak." I say to myself. I walk up to some random citizen and ask, "Excuse me. Why does your country look so bleak?" "A business man named Gato is slowly taking us over by making us pay ridiculous taxes on everything. Everyone is poor. Please, we would do anything to be free from Gato." The man says. "Please tell me where Gato's home is and I'll take care of him." I say. After getting directions to Gato's home, I head into the forest to practice Kenjutsu for Samehada. Come nightfall, I sneak into the compound and start killing everyone. I use a super strength kick to kick the door to Gato's bedroom/office off its hinges. "Who are you?!" Gato demands. "Your executioner Gato. Before I execute you, I want you to sign everything off to Naruto Uzumaki, then lead me to all the safes you have here." I say then demand. Gato does as demanded. After looting everything from the safes, I cut Gato's head off. After that, I go to the yacht and load everything on it. I took Gato's head to put in the center of town.

 _Time skip: morning: Naruto's POV:_

I took the yacht to head to Water Country. The reason is because I feel something calling me there. 'What the hell is calling me to Water Country?' I think to myself. _**"Naru-kun, its Isobu. Someone with your Sharingan, placed a Genjutsu of Isobu and his container, Yagura. Yagura is the Yondaime Mizukage, so I would be careful."**_ Kura-chan says. _"I will be Kura-chan."_ I say. I head to Kirigakure. As soon as I see the gates, I get stopped. "Halt! Who goes there?" One guard asks. "I'm here to see the Mizukage. Yagura is my brother in burden and I need to see him." I say. "Do you have a bloodline?" The other guard asks. "No. I do have this." I say while pulling out Samehada. "How did you get Samehada?" Both guards ask at the same time. "I met Kisame on my way to Nami no Kuni. He attacked me so I killed him. After that I took his sword since she took a liking to me. So can I go see the Mizukage?" I explain then ask. "Go right ahead." Both guards say at the same time again. I walk straight to the Mizukage Tower. As soon as I hear the faint 'Enter' from inside, I walk in. "Yagura-san, you don't know me but I share the same burden as you making us brothers in burden. Please make your ANBU forces leave the room. I promise you I mean no harm unless provoked." I say. Yagura nods and sends his ANBU forces out of the room. "What is your name boy?" Yagura asks stoically. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga-Senju-Uchiha. I'm here to help. You and Isobu have had a Genjutsu placed on you that only I can get rid of since it was placed on you by someone with the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan** , so only someone with the EMS can remove it." I explain. "Please remove it to avoid needless bloodshed." Yagura says with an emotional voice. I remove the Genjutsu on him. "Thank you. Tell me Naruto, which Bijuu are you?" Yagura says then asks. "Kyuubi no Kitsune." I reply. "I see. If we would have fought, I would have lost to you. If you hadn't come when you did, Kiri would be in a civil war. You are welcome in Kiri for this. By the way, I will send word to your Hokage about this." Yagura says. "It was no problem Yagura. Hiruzen Sarutobi didn't send me here. I was on a training trip of three to four years. Send an alliance request between Kiri and Konoha if you want." I say. "I think I will do just that." Yagura says. I head back to my yacht and set sail for the birthplace of the Uzumaki Clan.

 _Time skip: one day later: Naruto's POV:_

The yacht is pulling up to Uzushiogakure. I disembark once the yacht is docked. I use the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to send out clones to collect the bodies for proper burials. All the weapons and jutsu scrolls are put into a storage scroll that I keep on me. I walk up to the Uzukage's office. While there, I find the summoning contract for the Dragon Clan. I sign the contract then black out.

 _Summoning Realm: One hour later: Naruto's POV:_

"Ugh what hit me?" I ask when I wake up. **"You were brought to the Summoning Realm to train under the Dragon and Kitsune Clans. My name is Draco, King of all Dragons. I'm sure you know Kurama, Queen of all Kitsunes."** A booming voice says. I bow to show my respect. "I do Lord Draco. Since Kura-chan is considered a Bijuu, she is sealed inside of me. I only have one question Lord Draco, how long is this training going to take?" I say then ask. **"The training will be for three years young one. What is your name young one?"** Draco says then asks. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuuga-Senju-Uchiha. My ancestors were Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izana, Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, and some Hyuuga. My parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Can I ask for something Lord Draco?" I say then ask. **"What is it that you need young Naruto?"** Draco asks. "Could I use some of the Dragon Clan to start a spy network along with the Kitsune Clan? Kura-chan already gave me permission for the Kitsune Clan when I brought it up to her." I ask then say. **"Yes you may use some dragons for your spy network. The Dragon Clan has the unique ability to become humans or any kind of reptile. We usually avoid snakes because of the Hebi Clan. The Kitsune Clan can become humans or small dogs. You said Namikaze right?"** Draco says then asks. I nod. **"Well it's said that the Namikaze had a bloodline limit that let them control all elements, sub elements included. Starting tomorrow, you will be training in Dragon Style Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. This will go on for the first half of the three years. The second half will be with the Kitsune Clan in their style."** Draco says. "Is there a chance that I could learn the Chakra Chains as well?" I ask. **"Yes there is a possibility of that. I will look more into that. For now, rest up young Naruto."** Draco says. I nod then head to a room.

 _Time skip: three years: Naruto's POV:_

The last three years have been pretty interesting. For the first year and a half, I trained in the Dragon Style Nin, Tai, Ken, Gen, and Fuin jutsu. After that, I trained in the Kitsune Style. During my training in the Kitsune Style, I ended up rescuing Manda, the Hebi Boss Summon from Orochimaru. After that, I learned that Manda was a female and she started pining after me. I couldn't honestly say I didn't like it since I'm in love with Kura-chan. During my training, I unlocked the full **Rinnegan**. I also unlocked the **Chakra Chains**. I studied everything from the jutsu scrolls I brought from Uzushio. Anyways, I'm standing beside Manda-chan waiting to be sent back. " **Good luck young Naruto. You will always be welcome in the Dragon Clan and the Kitsune Clan."** Draco says. "Also the Hebi Clan too." Manda-chan says. **(When in human form, Boss Summons will be like humans.)** "Thank you Lord Draco. Come on Manda-chan. We need to get back to Uzushiogakure to head back to Konoha. You are moving in with me and there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it." I say. Manda-chan squeals. Manda-chan and I are engulfed in smoke.

 _Time skip: two days later: Naruto's POV:_

"Ah it's good to be back." I say while stretching my arms. Manda-chan giggles beside me. "I can't wait to see Anko-chan, Naruto-kun. I want to see the look on her face when she sees me and hears about you being the new Snake Sage. Not to mention you being the Kitsune Sage and Dragon Sage." Manda-chan says. "I know Manda-chan. We have to see Hokage-jiji to see if we can move into my old man's Clan Compound. I did leave Shadow Clones to fix up Uzushio." I say.

 _Hokage Tower: Hiruzen's POV:_

I was talking with Danzo about Naruto-kun when he walks in the door. "Naruto-kun! How was your training trip?" I ask. "It was great Hokage-jiji. I went to Nami no Kuni. On the way I ran into Kisame Hoshigaki and killed him. Got Samehada as a result of that. Then once in Nami, I killed a business tycoon after having him sign everything over to me and looted all his safes. Took his yacht, sailed to Mizu no Kuni where my brother in burden the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura was placed under a Genjutsu by someone using the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan**. Removed said Genjutsu then sailed to Uzushiogakure. Gave proper burials to all the Uzumaki that died there. Looted all the weapons, and jutsu scrolls. Signed the summoning contract with the Dragon Clan and spent three years in the Summoning Realm training under the Dragon and Kitsune Styles of all Jutsu. While training under the Kitsune Clan, I rescued Manda-chan from her former Summoner. I became the new Snake Sage, the Dragon Sage, and the Kitsune Sage. I also unlocked the **Rinnegan** and achieved the full version. I unlocked the **Chakra Chains** and other bloodlines. One of the cool powers of the full **Rinnegan** is that I can turn back the clock for someone. Another is that I can take and absorb the soul of a person and the next one is the best one yet. I can literally bring the dead back to life. That last one is from a deal I made with Kami herself while on my here." Naruto-kun explains. "You ran into Kami?" Danzo and I ask at the same time. Naruto-kun nods. "Explain." Danzo and I say at the same time.

 _Flashback no Jutsu: Naruto's POV:_

 _I was walking with Manda-hime_ _ **(Changing it to hime now.)**_ _through Tanzuka Town. While there, we stopped at a bar. I used a_ _ **Henge**_ _to look older. The two of us were about to sit down when I see the most beautiful woman besides Kura-hime and Manda-hime. I approach her and offer her a drink. She accepts and the three of us soon get drunk. We head to a nearby hotel and get a room. I used a_ _ **Summoning Jutsu**_ _to bring out Kura-hime and soon the four of us are going at it like dogs in heat. All night, we went at it. When morning came, I asked why Kami herself was here. She told me that she wants to become one of my mates like Manda-hime and Kura-hime did. I agreed if she did something for me. The thing I wanted was to be able to literally bring the dead back to life. She agreed if it meant getting my 13" cock inside of her._

 _Flashback no Jutsu: Kai: Naruto's POV still:_

"And there you have it. Anyways, Hokage-jiji I was wondering if I could move into my dad's Clan Compound." I say. "Granted Naruto-kun. You might to pay a visit to Mikoto and Hiashi before you do." Hokage-jiji says. "I will. Oh and if you see Hebi-chan, send her to my Compound." I say. I then walk out. I head to the Uchiha District to see Mikoto-chan. I knock on the door and Mikoto-chan opens the door. Hello there. Please come inside." Mikoto-chan says. Manda-hime and I walk inside. I immediately sit on the couch with Manda-hime sitting on my lap. "So is there anything you want to tell me Naruto-kun?" Mikoto-chan asks in a sweet tone. I then explain to her, and unknowingly Sasuke, about my travels. When I'm done, Mikoto-chan is shocked. "Wow. I can't believe you fucked Kami. So who are you going to bring back to life?" Mikoto-chan says then asks. "My parents and ancestors that I know. The Hyuuga is the only ancestor I don't know. The rest I do know." I say. "I would be nice to be with Kushina-chan again. Kushina-chan, Tsume-chan, and I were the best of friends." Mikoto-chan says. "Tsume, as in Tsume Inuzuka?" I ask. Mikoto-chan nods. "Well, I'm going to go see Hiashi-san then I'm going to move into my dad's Compound." I say then wave good bye.

 _Hyuuga Clan Compound: Hinata's POV:_

I was training in my clan's **Gentle Fist Style** with my twin sister Hanabi and our cousin Neji. Neji's father was killed when a Kumo ambassador tried to kidnap me. Neji tried to hate me but after a stern talking to by Naruto-kun, Neji let go of his hate. 'Oh I miss Naruto-kun.' I think to myself unaware that Hanabi is thinking the same thing. After training, Hanabi and I head inside to get ready for lunch when we hear laughing coming from Tou-san's office. "Tou-san, why are you laughing?" I ask when Hanabi and I walk into the room only to stop in shock. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hanabi and I ask at the same time. Naruto-kun sends us a foxy smile and says, "Hey Hinata-hime, Hanabi-hime." "NARUTO-KUN!" Hanabi and I shout before glomping Naruto-kun. "Are you here to stay Naruto-kun? I mean in Konoha?" I ask. "You bet Hinata-hime. Hiashi-san, do you think you could spare a few strong Branch Family members to help me move into my dad's Compound?" Naruto-kun says then asks Tou-san. "I think that can be arranged Naruto-san." Tou-san says.

 _Time skip: next morning: Naruto's POV:_

I was in the kitchen making breakfast for Kami-hime, Kura-hime, and Manda-hime when there's a knock on the front door. I go to open it and see Hebi-chan and Neko-chan. "Hello Hebi-chan, Neko-chan." I say with a smile. "Hello Naruto-kun." Both say. "Would you two like to join me and my himes for breakfast?" I ask. "Sure." Both reply. I head back to the kitchen to finish cooking when Kami-hime, Kura-hime, and Manda-hime walk into the kitchen. "Good morning Kami-hime, Kura-hime, Manda-hime. Neko-chan and Hebi-chan are joining us for breakfast. After breakfast you can tell Hebi-chan what you want to tell her, Manda-hime." I say.

 _Time skip: one story later: Naruto's POV:_

I'm in the back yard. I have my full **Rinnegan** active. I bring back Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, Madara and Izana Uchiha, my father Minato Namikaze, and my mother Kushina Uzumaki. "Sochi?" Mom asks. I nod and hug my mother. "Tobirama, how are we alive?" Great grandpa Hashirama asks Great granduncle Tobirama. "I don't know Hashirama." Great granduncle Tobirama replies. "I brought you all back with my full **Rinnegan** and because of a deal with Kami herself." I say. 'Hm so Great grandpa Madara isn't the one who tore Kura-hime out of Kaa-chan.' I think to myself. "What deal boy?" Great granduncle Izana asks. "I get to bring anyone I want back to life and she gets my 13" cock. I will tell you all the full story after I give my Tou-san a beat down." I say with an evil grin at Tou-san who sweat drops. I use the Gravity powers of the **Rinnegan** to keep him in place while I deliver him a serious beat down. "What was that for son?" Tou-san asks. "For not letting Ero-Sannin or Hiruzen-jiji take your place when sealing Kura-hime. Just to make this clear, Kura-hime is the Boss Summon for the Kitsune Clan like how Gamabunta is for the Toad Clan." I say. "You're right and I'm sorry son. Can you forgive me?" Tou-san says and asks. "Teach me the Hiraishin and the Rasengan and I'll forgive you." I say. "Deal." Tou-san says. "So Kaa-chan, want to see if your skills are rusty after being dead for eight years?" I ask. "Oh you are so on Sochi. Is Yugao here?" Kaa-chan says then asks. "If you mean Neko-chan then yes. She's inside with Kami-hime, Kura-hime, Manda-hime, and Hebi-chan." I say. "How did you get Manda as a hime?" Tou-san asks. "I rescued her from Orochimaru and became the new Snake Sage as well as the Dragon Sage and Kitsune Sage." I explain.

 **I'm leaving it off here. I need an idea for a Hyuuga who died before Kushina and Minato were born.**

 **Here's the current harem list:**

 **Hinata**

 **Hanabi**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Kurama**

 **Kami**

 **Fem!Manda**

 **Tenten**

 **Kurotshuchi**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Temari**

 **Yugito Nii**

 **Konan**

 **Karin**

 **Kin**

 **Tayuya**

 **Mikoto**

 **Tsume**

 **Hana**

 **And that's all I got. No OCs unless Kami isn't a character. No Gender bending with the exception of Manda. When it comes to the Bijuu, they aren't gender specified. R &R or get killed with Samehada.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. I still need an idea for the name of a female Hyuuga that's Kushina's mother and the daughter of Madara Uchiha. Kushina is the granddaughter of Madara and Maya Uzumaki. Maya Uzumaki is Mito Uzumaki's twin sister. Mito is Hashirama's wife. I need names for Minato's Senju and Namikaze parents. I also got a request for the other Ice Queens so I will add them. I got an idea for Kushina's parents. I will have Naruto bring them to life.**

*Sounds.*

 _Notes/Letters._

 _Naruto's POV:_

I was wielding Samehada against my Kaa-chan's sword, Midnight Queen. Kaa-chan got her sword from Neko-chan.

 _Five minutes later:_

"Wow, I'm impressed Sochi. Where did you get that sword?" Kaa-chan says then asks. "When I started my three to four year training trip, I ran into Kisame Hoshigaki. When I mentioned your name, Kaa-chan, he attacked me. I used grandma Hitomi's Clan's Taijutsu style and hit his heart, killing him instantly. After that, Samehada wanted to go with me. She chose me as her new wielder or master." I explain. "Oh Kaa-chan, I have a summoning contract for you to sign. Before me, the last person to sign it was grandpa Lalauch." I say then toss the Dragon Clan summoning contract to Kaa-chan. She signs the contact in her blood. I also use the **Rinnegan** to bring Grandma Hitomi and Grandpa Lalauch back to life.

 _Anko's POV:_

I was listening to Manda talk about Naruto-kun. "Manda, are willing to willing to share with others other than Kami and Kurama?" I ask because I wanted to get with Naruto-kun too. "Kami-chan, Kura-chan, and I agreed that if there are other females that want to be with Naru-koi then we would share." Manda says. I smile at that. _'I hope Naruto-kun will accept me.'_ I think to myself unaware that Yugao is thinking the same thing.

 _Meanwhile: Heavens: Yami's POV:_

I was waiting with my sister, Shinigami, for our other sister, Kami, to return from the Mortal Realm. "What is taking Kami so long, Yami?" Shinigami asks. "I don't know Shinigami. We should look for her in the viewing lake." I say. Shinigami and I head to the viewing lake. "It looks like Kami is staying in the home of Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki. It also looks like she has a mate mark that belongs to young Naruto." I say. "He looks cute. Wait a minute, he's the baby I was summoned to seal the Kyuubi into eight years ago. Damn, I didn't think he would grow up to be such a stud. Kami is so lucky. I want him too. You know what, I'm going down there to get him to get him to put a mate mark on me too." Shinigami says. "Are you serious Shinigami?" I ask. "Yes I am Yami. You need someone to love you too Yami, so why not join me?" Shinigami asks before disappearing. "*Sighs* Might as well. Shinigami was right though, he is a stud." I say before disappearing.

 _Back with Naruto: Naruto's POV:_

I was hanging out with Grandpa Lalauch and Grandma Hitomi, when Kami-hime rushes out. "What is it Kami-hime?" I ask. "My sisters, Yami and Shinigami, have just appeared in the living room. They want to see you." Kami-hime says. I walk inside with Kami-hime to see two women who look exactly like Kami-hime except that Kami-hime has red hair, the one on the left has yellow hair, and the one on the right has orange hair. "Hello there. So which one is Yami and which one is Shinigami?" I greet then ask. "I'm Yami and that's Shinigami." The yellow haired one says pointing to herself then to then to the green haired girl. "So what exactly did you two want to see me for, Yami?" I ask Yami. "Well Shinigami saw that Kami has a mate mark from you and we wanted you to mark us with a mate mark too." Yami says. "Ok. I will warn you, it will be painful." I say. I channel Chakra into my canines and bite both Yami and Shinigami on the neck. Both scream in pain and pleasure. On their necks, identical marks appear. The marks are a mix of the Senju symbol, the Uchiha fan, the Hyuuga symbol, the Namikaze symbol, and the Uzumaki swirl. Kami-hime, Kura-hime, and Manda-hime have the same marks. After five minutes, they stop screaming. "Well Yami-hime, Shini-hime, welcome to the family." I say. "Thank you Naru-koi." Yami-hime and Shini-hime say at the same time.

 _Hashirama's POV:_

"Tobirama, I'm going to look for my little granddaughter. Do you want to search for the guy who took your Sword of the Thunder God too?" I say then ask. "Sure. I would like to see my grandniece anyways." Tobirama says. We start to leave until my great grandson and Tobirama's great grandnephew stop us. "Great grandpa, great granduncle, where are you two going?" Naruto asks. "We're going to see your cousin Tsunade and to get Tobirama's Sword of the Thunder Gob back." I say. "Can I come too? My spy network of foxes and dragons kept tabs on the man with great granduncle's sword and on Tsunade. She's known as the Legendary Sucker. She bets big and loses. She usually ends up running from debt collectors but after getting the ownership of Gato Industries, I paid off her debts. I can help track Tsunade and Aoi Roshuko. Aoi was last seen in Nami no Kuni and Tsunade was last seen with her apprentice, Shizune, in Tanzuka Town. Since you two are supposed to be dead, it might be best if you wear cloaks to hide your faces." Naruto asks then says while handing us cloaks. "Let's go." I say. Tobirama, Naruto, and I then leave for Tanzuka Town.

 _Meanwhile: Tsunade's POV:_

"Shizune, I feel like someone is looking for me." I say. "What makes you think that Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asks. "I don't know Shizune. I don't know." I say.

 _Back with Hashirama, Naruto, and Tobirama: Naruto's POV:_

Great grandpa Hashirama, great granduncle Tobirama, and I are traveling to Tanzuka Town. I meet with my contact once we get into town. "Ok, my contact says that Tsunade and Shizune are currently in the best casino in town. She would be playing high stakes poker." I say. We head to the best looking casino in town. I use a **Henge** to enter the casino. I look for the high stakes poker table and sit next to a big breasted blonde woman in her thirties. I place my bet in the pot after paying the fee to play. "What's your story?" I ask the woman beside me. "What do you mean?" The woman asks. "Why do you gamble?" I ask. "Well I just found that gambling and drinking helps dull the pain of losing all my loved ones. I lost my grandfather, my granduncle, my parents, my little brother, my fiancé, my aunt and uncle, my cousin, and my cousin's son." She says. "Who told you that you lost your cousin's son?" I ask. "My sensei's old teammates. They make up the Elders to Konohagakure no Sato." She says. "Your cousin's son didn't die. They wanted him to be the village's weapon. They viewed Jinchuriki like weapons to use in times of war and then throw away in times of peace." I explain. "How do you know?" She asks. I lean in to whisper into her ear. "Because he's sitting right next to you under a **Henge**." I whisper. She looks at me and I wink. She then grabs me after the hand and drags me outside to an alley. "How did you know where I was?" She asks. "I have a spy network made up of Dragons and Foxes from the Dragon and Fox Clans." I explain. "Who else is with you?" She asks.

 _Tobirama's POV:_

"That would be us hime." Hashirama says. "Grandfather? How are you alive?" Little Tsunade asks. "I brought them back with my full **Rinnegan** after making a deal with Kami. I brought back great grandpa Hashirama, great granduncle Tobirama, dad, mom, great grandpa Madara, great granduncle Izuna, grandpa Lalauch, and grandma Hitomi." Naruto explains. "So you have the Senju, the Hyuuga, the Uchiha, the Namikaze, and the Uzumaki bloodlines?" Tsunade asks Naruto. "Yep." Naruto replies with a pop of the 'p'. "Are we going to go find Aoi or not?" I ask. "Oh we are. Want to come with us cousin?" Naruto says then asks Tsunade. "I'll come but we should get Shizune. How long until everyone you brought back to life have on earth?" Tsunade says then asks. "Until they either die of old age or die in battle. They've been given a second chance at life in their prime." Naruto answers.

 _Naruto's POV:_

Tsunade, Shizune, great grandpa Hashirama, great granduncle Tobirama, and I are heading to the site where Aoi is camping at. "Oh great. Figures it's a bandit camp." Great granduncle Tobirama says. "Tsunade, Shizune, please let us handle this. I know you have a fear of blood Tsunade. Also, you could use your medical knowledge to reverse your age." I say. Great grandpa Hashirama, great granduncle Tobirama, and I rush into the camp and start killing bandits. Great granduncle Tobirama kills Aoi to get his **(Tobirama's)** Sword of the Thunder God back.

 _Tsunade's POV:_

"I can't believe I never thought of that. Shizune, when we get back, I need you to help me do that." I say. "Ok Tsunade-sama. Would you mind if I went out with Naruto?" Shizune says then asks. "You're older than him Shizune. What exactly brought this on?" I say then ask. "Well he's a stud. He's eight but he looks like he's fourteen." Shizune says while blushing. "What are you two talking about?" Naruto asks when he, grandfather, and granduncle walk up. "It's nothing Naruto." I say with a smile. Naruto sends me a look. I grab him and drag him away. "Shizune wanted to know if I would mind if she got with you but I had to remind her that she's older than you." I explain. "So? Kura-hime, Manda-hime, Kami-hime, Yami-hime, and Shini-hime are older and I have them marked with a mate mark. I don't care if you and my dad are cousins, I want to mark you and Shizune with my mate mark." Naruto asks then explains. "Wait 'Manda-hime'? I didn't know Manda's a girl. How did you get Manda as a mate anyways?" I ask then say then ask. "I saved her from Orochimaru. He was going to experiment on Manda so I rescued her. Anko Mitarashi is the only other person I know who can summon snakes now." Naruto explains.

"When we get back, I'm going to do what you said about reversing my age. After that, you can mark me and Shizune." I say. Naruto smiles then kisses me on the lips.

 _Meanwhile: In Konoha: Minato's POV:_

I walked into the Hokage Office wearing a cloak to hide my face. "Hello. How may I help you?" Hiruzen asks. "You can let me take my seat back." I say. "Minato? Naruto really brought you back?" Hiruzen asks. "You betcha. Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, Izuna, Kushina and I. Then he brought back Kushina's parents. He hasn't brought my parents back yet. **(I really need ideas for Minato's parents' names.)** So are you going to give me my seat back?" I say then ask. "Of course but we should do it in front of the Council." Hiruzen says.

 _Five minutes later: Hiruzen's POV:_

Minato and I walk into the Council Room. "What did you call for us Hiruzen?" Danzo asks. "Well Danzo, Naruto kept his promise to you and me. This meeting is to welcome back an old friend." I say. Minato walks right to the Hokage chair. "Hiruzen-sama, shouldn't you be sitting in the Hokage chair?" Koharu asks. "I should but I think that the person in the chair should reveal themselves." I say. Minato takes the hood of the cloak off to reveal himself. "The Fourth's Ghost has come to haunt us!" One of the Civilians yells. "I'm not a ghost. My son, Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki has the full **Rinnegan** and has made a deal with Kami to bring anyone he wants back to life." Minato says. "That Demon Brat is related to three of the most powerful clans in the village? That can't be." Another Civilian asks then says. "Oh it is. My grandfather is the Shodaime, my granduncle is the Nidaime, Kushina's grandfather is the Shodaime's rival Uchiha Madara, Kushina's granduncle is Uchiha Izuna, Kushina's father is Lalauch Uzumaki, and Kushina's mother is Hitomi Hyuuga. If I'm right, then the Hyuuga Clan Head knows Hitomi." Minato explains.

 _Minato's POV:_

"Hitomi is my older sister. She ran away before being branded with the **Caged Bird Seal** to the Branch Family from the Main Family. She wasn't even labeled as a Missing Nin when she left." Hiashi says. "Well then that makes Naruto, your grandnephew Hiashi." I say. "I know but both Hinata and Hanabi have a crush on him." Hiashi says. "They're not the only ones Hiashi. Hana and I also have a crush on the pup." Tsume Inuzuka says. "My little hime has a crush on him too." Inoichi Yamanaka says.

 _Yugao's POV:_

I was hanging out with my friends, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, and Kurenai Yuhi. "So what's this I hear about you three liking a boy that's eight years old?" Kurenai asks. "It's the Uzumaki boy. His name is Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki. His great grandfather and great granduncle on his father's side are the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages. His great grandfather and great granduncle on his mother's side are Madara and Izuna Uchiha. His grandparents on his mother's side are Lalauch Uzumaki and Hitomi Hyuuga." I explain. "Didn't Uchiha Madara die at the Valley of the End?" Hana asks. "No. Madara faked his death to marry Maya Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki's twin sister, in Uzushiogakure no Sato. Their son was Lalauch Uchiha-Uzumaki. Lalauch's and Hitomi's daughter was Kushina. Minato's and Kushina's son is Naruto. Naruto may be eight but he looks fourteen. Not to mention he has the power to change his age with the **Rinnegan**." Anko explains. "Does he know Minato's parents?" Kurenai asks. "Minato's father a Namikaze, his mother is a Senju. A daughter of Hashirama. Twin sister to Tsunade Senju's mother. **(I need names of Hashirama's twin daughters, Minato's father's name, and Tsunade's Civilian father's name.)** Naruto doesn't know his grandparents on his father's side." I answer.

 **Here's the updated list:**

 **Hinata**

 **Hanabi**

 **Tsunade**

 **Shizune**

 **Kurama**

 **Kami**

 **Yami**

 **Shinigami**

 **Fem!Manda**

 **Tenten**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Suzumebachi**

 **Temari**

 **Yugito Nii**

 **Konan**

 **Karin**

 **Kin**

 **Tayuya**

 **Mikoto**

 **Tsume**

 **Hana**

 **Anko**

 **Yugao**

 **Kurenai**

 **Fu**

 **Samui**

 **Karui**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Fem!Haku**

 **If any of you have any other girls, leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. I made up names for Minato's parents and for Tsunade's parents.**

 **For the harem list, add Ayame and Ino to the list from last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 _Naruto's POV:_

Great grandpa Hashirama, great granduncle Tobirama, Tsunade-hime, Shizune-hime, and I are just returning to the Compound. I look around and I don't see Tou-san. "Kaa-chan, where's Tou-san?" I ask. "He went to get his chair back from Hiruzen." Kaa-chan says. I walk out to the back yard and activate my full **Rinnegan** to bring Dan Namikaze-jiji and Grandma Kazumi Senju-Namikaze. "Grandpa Dan, Grandma Kazumi." I say. "Who are you? You look like our son Minato except with whiskers." Grandpa Dan asks then says. "I'm your grandson Naruto. The whiskers are from Kurama or the Kyuubi. Dad's at the Hokage Tower." I say. "Oh sweetie. It's so nice to meet you. Why is our little Minato at the Hokage Tower?" Grandma Kazumi says then asks. "He's the Yondaime Hokage. Look at the Hokage Monument. Tou-san's head is the farthest on the right." I say.

 _Time skip: four years: Graduation: Hinata's POV:_

' _I hope Naruto-koi passes. I don't know what I would do if he didn't.'_ I think to myself unaware that Hanabi is thinking the same thing.

 _Meanwhile: Naruto's POV:_

" **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**!" I shout. Five poofs are heard revealing five Shadow Clones of me. "You fail Naruto." Mizuki says with a hidden smirk. "I think not Mizuki. The handbook states that a student can any of the elemental versions of the **Clone Jutsu** if they can't perform the regular **Clone Jutsu** so since Naruto used **Shadow Clone Jutsu** which is a more advanced version, he passes. Grab your headband Naruto, you earned it." Iruka-sensei says. "Thank you Iruka-sensei. Are we on for Ramen after Academy?" I say then ask. "We are Naruto. I'll meet you at Ichiraku Ramen." Iruka-sensei says. "Yatta!" I yell.

 _Hanabi's POV:_

I watch as Naruto-koi rushes out of the room where Mizuki and Iruka-sensei are in. "Did you pass Naru-koi?" I ask. "You know it Hanabi-hime. Do you and Hina-hime want to join me for some Ramen?" Naru-koi says then asks. "Will there be cinnamon buns?" Hinata asks. "We'll see Hina-hime?" Naru-koi asks. Naru-koi, Hinata, and I head to Ichiraku Ramen. "Hey old man Teuchi. I need some Ramen. One of everything." Naru-koi says. Hinata and I giggle. We hear a third set of giggles as well. Naru-koi sits in his usual seat. Hinata sits on his left and I sit at his right.

 _Ayame's POV:_

I was making Naruto-kun's order when I heard what it was. After it's all made, I take it out a few bowls at a time. "Jeeze Naruto-kun. Where the heck do you put all that Ramen?" I ask. "Same place all food goes. I just work it off to gain muscle. That's how I work. I eat whatever the hell I want then I balance it out with exercise to burn all the calories. Ino Yamanaka thought that dieting could get her Sasgay's attention but I got her to give up on him. I mean seriously, any guy that has a horde of girls wanting him sexually and refuses them has to be gay. Ino eats a lot of food then exercises to burn it off and turn it into muscles." Naruto-kun says.

 _Meanwhile: Ino Yamanaka's POV:_

"I'm home!" I yell into the house. "In the kitchen hime." Daddy's voice says. I head to the kitchen. "So how was class today?" Daddy asks. "It was fine except we had the Graduation test today. Naruto-kun did pass so I'm happy about that. He also got Rookie of the Year. All of the SUFC, that's the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club, was upset that their precious 'Sasuke-kun' didn't get Rookie of the Year. I hope I get on Naruto-kun's team though." I say. "Well I'd hate to hurt you but you're on this generation's Ino-Shika-Cho group. It was me, Shikaku Nara, and Chouzu Akimichi last generation. Honestly, I don't know who Naruto is on." Daddy says. "It's ok daddy. I can always visit Naru-kun. Maybe I can get that mark that Hanabi and Hinata have." I say. I head to Naru-kun's Clan Compound to see him.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I was just returning from Ichiraku from having Ramen with Iruka-sensei. The sight I come to is Ino-chan at the door about to knock. "Ino-chan? What are you doing here?" I ask. "Oh Naru-kun. You scared me. I was actually coming to see if you can give me the same mark that Hanabi and Hinata have." Ino-chan says. "That mark is a mate mark. You want me to mark you as my mate like I did Hanabi and Hinata?" I say then ask. "Yes. I love you Naru-kun." Ino-hime says. I channel Chakra into my canines and bite her neck. I cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming to loud. After five minutes, she stops screaming. I move my head away to see my mate mark on her. "There you go Ino-hime. You're part of the family." I say. "Thanks Naru-koi." Ino-hime says. I smile at her.

 _Mikoto's POV:_

I was in the kitchen when my youngest son, Sasuke, walks in. "Hi honey. How was class?" I greet then ask. "Hn." He says. I smack the back of his head for his Uchiha language. "No using Uchiha language." I scold. He scowls but doesn't say anything.

 _Time skip: Chunin Exams start: Naruto's POV:_

I walked up to the bridge that's in the training ground Sasuke, Sakura, and I use. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura. What do you think Kakashi-sensei needed us here for?" I greet then ask. "You're here to prepare for the Chunin Exams. I nominated you." Kakashi-sensei says. "Just tell us where we need to be in how many days." I say. "Room 301 in two days." Kakashi-sensei says. I walk away with a one-foot tall brick wall with holes following me. "Konohamaru, why are you following me?" I ask. "We were wondering if you would play ninja with us boss." Konohamaru says. "Us?" I ask. "My friends, Moegi and Udon. So will you play?" Konohamaru say. "Only if you tell me what the name of this group is." "We're the Konohamaru Corps or K-Corps for short." Konohamaru says. "Alright, I'll play." I say.

Konohamaru and his friends run off while I chase them. "Hey let me go." I come on to the scene to see some guy in a black suit with a hood to look like a cat with a puppet on his back holding Konohamaru. "Put him down." I order. "Or what?" The guy asks. "Kankuro unless you want to die by the killer of S-Ranked Missing Nin Kisame Hoshigaki, I suggest you put the kid down." The blonde girl with four pig-tails says. "That kid really killed one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?" The boy, Kankuro, asks. "When I was only five years old and with one hit to the heart." I say.

"Kankuro you are disgrace to our family." Another voice says. Kankuro and the girl get scared. Just then a boy with red hair and the kanji for love above his left eye appears. "Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon. It's nice to finally meet your container." I say. "How do you know Mother?" The new boy asks. "Because, I hold Kurama." I say.

 _Gaara's POV:_

" _ **Sweetie listen. That boy will try to separate us. Do not let him under any circumstances."**_ Mother says. "Do you want to sleep?" The container for Kyuubi asks. "Yes." I reply in a meek voice. "I'll fix your seal. Just show me the seal." He says. "How can we trust you?" Temari asks. "I know what it's like to lose sleep from nightmares." He says. I walk up to him and show my seal to him. He does something to my seal and now I can't feel Mother's voice in my head. "I can sleep." I say before I fall unconscious.

 _Temari's POV:_

"What did you do to him?" I ask the boy who fixed Gaara's seal. "I fixed it and he fell unconscious. Let him sleep for now. When he wakes up, he will be fine." He says. "Thank you. My name is Sabaku no Temari. The boy with the makeup or 'war paint' is my younger brother Sabaku no Kankuro. And the boy I'm holding is my youngest brother Sabaku no Gaara. I don't think there's anything we can do to thank you." I say. "Well Temari, has anyone ever said you're beautiful?" The boy asks. "No but thank you for the compliment. It might help if I knew your name." I say. "Well then my name is Naruto Hyuuga-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki. My great grandfather and great granduncle on my father's side are Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. My great grandfather and great granduncle on my mother's side are Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Dan Namikaze and Kazumi Senju-Namikaze are my grandparents are my father's side. Lalauch Uzumaki and Hitomi Hyuuga are my grandparents on my mother's side. My parents are Minato Senju-Namikaze and Kushina Hyuuga-Uchiha-Uzumaki." He says. My jaw drops.

"So I take it you three are here for the Chunin Exams?" Naruto-kun asks. "That's right Naruto-kun." I say. Kankuro sends me a look. The next thing I know is Naruto-kun biting my neck. When he's done, I ask, "What did you do?" "I marked you as one of my mates Temari-hime." Naru-koi says. I blush.

 _Time skip: First Exam Starts: Naruto's POV:_

I meet Sakura, and Sasgay at the Academy. "It sure seems like a long time since we've been here." I say. "I know. I still haven't forgiven you for getting Rookie of the Year when it should have gone to Sasuke-kun." Sakura says. "Get over that. Sasuke would have gotten with you if he liked you. He only likes strong females. If you want to get with him, then quit being a fan-girl and get stronger." I say.

We walk in and come to with a Genjutsu on it. I put a seal tag on Sasuke so he doesn't blow it. I have to drag Sasuke and Sakura to the right room. "Naru-koi!" A voice says before I get glomped by Ino. "Hello Ino-hime. Did you meet your newest harem sister?" I greet then ask. "I did Naru-koi. I also met a few future sisters. Kurotsuchi the Tsuchikage's granddaughter in an Iwa team there." Ino-hime points to the girl. "Her teammate Suzumebachi." Points to another girl. "Yugito Nii from Kumo, Karui from Kumo, Kin from Oto, Karin from Kusa, and Samui from Kumo. If you have time, mark them as well." Ino says while pointing to each girl. "Ok Ino-hime. I'll deal with that next Exam." I say.

 _Time skip: After the First Exam: Ibiki's POV:_

I watched as Anko told everyone to follow her. I walk to collect the tests when I come to Naruto's. 'Hm there's a note here.' I think to myself.

 _Kabuto is more than he seems. My fox summon that I used to gather info for the test said that Kabuto knows more than he lets on. Said fox also said that Kabuto had a feint smell of snakes. I think that Kabuto is working for Orochimaru. Pick him up after the Second Exam. That way, Orochimaru isn't tipped off before I can kill him. He was disguised as a female Kusa Nin. No doubt here to get Sasuke. I will keep an eye out. Don't let Anko-hime know._

The note read.

 _Meanwhile: Naruto's POV:_

I was keeping an eye on Orochimaru in disguise. I so distracted that I didn't see Anko-hime throw a kunai at me until it cut my cheek and Anko-hime was licking my blood. Just then the disguised Orochimaru uses his tongue to Anko-hime her kunai. I growl at him. "Hands off bastard." I growl out. "What is wrong with you Naru-koi?" Anko-hime asks. "Nothing you need to worry about Anko-hime." I reply. I left an Ice Mirror to see who has an Earth Scroll because I grabbed a Heaven Scroll. When the test started, I immediately went after Orochimaru. I found him within three minutes. "OROCHIMARU!" I shout then tackle him and start using the Kitsune Taijutsu Style and made Chakra claws to attack.

 _Sakura's POV:_

"Naruto sure has been gone a long time." I say. "Who cares about that dobe? He would just get in the way. He's a loser." Sasuke asks then says. "Apparently the Proctor cares about him. Not to mention there's Ino, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tenten. There's a lot of people who care about him. Your own mother included." I say. Just then we're attacked by the team from Ame. We kill them all and take their scroll which is an Earth Scroll. "What Scroll do we need?" Sasuke asks. "I don't know. Naruto was the one that had our Scroll." I say.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I managed to kill Orochimaru's teammates and now, I'm about to kill him. "Any last words Orochimaru?" I ask. He doesn't say anything because he can't so I cut his head off and seal it in a storage scroll. I took his scroll and see it's an Earth Scroll. "Perfect. Now all I have to do is head back to Sasuke and Sakura and give them these scrolls." I say. I then start to head back before running across the Sand Siblings. "Hello Gaara, Kankuro, Temari-hime." I greet. "Hi Naru-koi. Gaara here was about to kill these Iwa Nin." Temari-hime greets and says. I look at the Iwa Nin and see both Suzumebachi and Kurotsuchi. Before anybody can see what happened, I bit Suzumebachi and Kurotsuchi on the neck to mark them.

"I wouldn't kill these two because they're Temari's newest harem sisters." I say to Gaara. "Fine. I'll go look for other people to kill." Gaara says. "If you find a team from Kumo full of females, avoid them. I'll be marking them next. Any Konoha team that has a female that has my mark, avoid them as well. Other than them, go nuts." I say then jump away. I was on my way to look for the Kumo team when I come across Karin cowering from a bear. I killed the bear. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Please don't kill me. The scroll is over there with my teammate's bodies." Karin says with a stutter. "I'm not going to hurt such a beautiful girl like you." I say. "You're not?" Karin asks. "No Karin. I want to give you something." I say. "What is it?" Karin asks. "Close your eyes." I say. Once she does, I bite her to mark her. "What did you do to me?" She asks. "I marked you with a mate mark. Now let's go. I need to find your future harem sisters." I say. I pick her up and go searching for the Kumo team again. Once, I find them, I mark them faster than the eye could see.

 _Matatabi's POV:_

' _ **Hm. It seems that Kurama's Jinchuriki has marked Yugito. I wonder if he could safely get me out and mark me too.'**_ I think to myself.

 _Naruto's POV:_

I heard Matatabi's thoughts. I will have to talk to Raikage after this. I will send a Shadow Clone to do so. Anyways, I snuck up on the team from Oto and silently slit the throats of the males and bit Kin's neck. "What did you do to me?" Kin asks. "Well Kin-hime, I just marked you with a mate mark. How do you feel?" I say then ask. "I feel great. Thank you Naru-koi." Kin-hime says. "You're welcome Kin-hime." I say.

 _Time skip: start of the Chunin Exams Prelims: Naruto's POV:_

' _Well Tou-san's giving a speech while under a_ _ **Henge**_ _to look like Hiruzen-jiji.'_ I think to myself. I watch as the matches are uneventful until my match against Kiba. "You should give up Kiba. Foxes and Dragons will always be better than dogs. I was trained in both Dragon Style and Kitsune Style for three years. You don't stand a chance." I say. "Don't be a fool and stand down Kiba. Naru-koi is right. You don't stand a chance so stand down." Kure-hime says. "Why are saying that Kurenai-sensei? I can beat him and prove to Hinata-chan that I'm a better alpha." Kiba asks then says. "Kiba you baka. I'm mated with Naru-koi. I have a mate mark on my neck from Naru-koi. The only ways to get me unmated are for Naru-koi to die or for Naru-koi to say he un-mates me." Hina-hime says. "Which neither will happen." I say. Kiba jumps down and gets into his clan's Taijutsu style. "Really? You go with your clan's Taijutsu style? Weak. I fought against that style with Tsume-hime and Hana-hime before screwing them after I showed them that I'm the alpha." I ask then say. "You take that back!" Kiba orders. "Hell no. You know, after the prelims are over, I think I will pay Tsume-hime and Hana-hime a visit and screw them extra good." I say. Kiba roars and charges. I smile. 'Jackpot.' I think to myself. I dodge every strike Kiba sends. When he's tired, I give a good haymaker to the head and he's out.

 _Time skip: after the prelims: Naruto's POV:_

'Well the prelims are over and looks like I face granduncle Hizashi's boy.' I think to myself. After we were dismissed, I head to the Inuzuka Clan Compound and knock on the door. Hana-hime is the one to open the door. "Naru-koi! Mom, Naru-koi's here!" Hana-hime yells. I soon get glomped by Hana-hime and Tsume-hime. Afterwards, I get dragged to the bedroom and spend the next six hours fucking them like no tomorrow.

 _Meanwhile: Kushina's POV:_

"How did Sochi do in his fight in the prelims Minato-kun?" I ask. "He taunted his opponent to attack until they tired themselves out then gave a good haymaker to the head and they were out like a light." Minato-kun says.

 **I'm stopping it here.**


End file.
